


Nightwing has a very dirty time with The Invisable Woman

by rammbo



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: Nightwing is patrolling his city when he stubbles on a blonde haired woman in a costume fighting some men in a alley. He doesn't know if she is a friend or foe so he decides to check her out.





	

Nightwing is patrolling Bludhaven when he hears a fight down in the alley. He watches a blonde hair woman fighting four men, he doesn't know what this fight is about. He can tell the lady can hold her own against these men. Then she disappeared right infront of his own eyes and then she reappeared again. The men had enough and took off. Nightwing could of chased them but he was more interested in the blonde in the alley. So he dropped right behind her with out making a sound. Then he spoked to mystery woman in the ally. You sure can handle your self alright in my city. WERE DID THE HELL YOU COME FROM BOY ????.. I am not a boy lady you are in my town so who are you ????. I am Sue Storm and who are you stranger. If i had to guess you are called bird boy. My name is Nightwing blondie and you are in my city so take your fine ass out of it. You can't order me around Nightboy so go play with your self. So us grownups can fight crime in peace and not be bothered by you damm kids. Listen you old blonde bitch i been fighting crime since i was 10 years old next to my partner Batman. OH FUCK you must be the original Robin then. Yes i am and now i know who you are, you are the Invisible Woman. Now i know how you did that disappearing act of yours. For a old lady you do have some good fighting skills. I am not that old little boy and i could teach you a thing or two about bow to treat a woman like a lady and not as a sex object. Maybe or maybe not but i know i can show you what a man of my age can teach you older woman a thing about love making. Plus i can make you cum like a two dollar whore.

I just bet you will tell me you are hung like a horse too. I bet you can't make any woman cum. HEY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU GOT SOME BALLS GRABBING MY PUSSY LIKE THAT !!!!. I AM A MARRIED LADY ASSHOLE SO WATCH IT !!!!.

Yes i am hung like a horese and now to make you cum like a cheap whore. Plus i can fuck you better than your oldman.

Well you will never fuck me you damm bastard. STOP DOING THAT TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD !!!!.

Stop what stop this or stop that blondie ????.

OH FUCK YOU GODDAMM BASTARD I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. YOU ASSHOLE I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS FOR DOING THAT TO ME !!!!. So get ready to have your ass kicked by a woman.

Try as she mite she couldn't land a punch on Nightwing even being invisible. She kept trying to punch and kick him but she couldn't do it. Then Nightwing grabbed her wrist and spun her around and put her back against the wall and he gave her a kiss she would never forget.

DAMM BOY you sure know how to kiss a woman thats for sure. Plus you played with my tits pretty good too, now i will give you thee greatest blowjob you ever had in your life. This is the first time i ever cheated on my husband so you better keep your mouth shut after we fuck.

Surething blondie so now get on your kness and prove it you old bitch, suck my cock and balls. I want to see how a older woman can suck my young fucking cock.

Now to get your tights off of you, were is the hell is the end of your cock ????. FUCK ME you are fucking hung like a damm horse. I never seen one that big, hell my husband can stretch his body a long ways but never his cock. I have no idea how much i can swallow your fucking cock ????.

Get to sucking on my balls first you nasty bitch, thats it suck them both. Stroke my shaft you cock loving whore thats it stroke me faster. Now suck my cock go faster bitch i want my fucking balls slapping your cute chin as you deep throat me.

Your cock will be the biggest i have ever sucked on in my entire life. Id like to see the bitch who can swallow this fucking cock of yours.

Get back to sucking my cock you blonde hair cunt, damm you know how to suck a mans cock alright. Hell i bet you been giving blowjods since grade school. DAMM you are a fantastic cock sucker. Don't stop bitch keep sucking me tell i cum. Thats it suck me you fucking bitch suck me bslls deep.

HEY COSTUME FREAK WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO AND WHY THE HELL YOU DOING IN THIS ALLEY WITH YOUR FUCKING HORSE PRICK STICKING OUT OF YOUR TIGHTS !!!!!. 

Sgt. Rohbach well i i i.

Stick your horse prick back into your pants and if you expose your self again in public i will shoot your prick off you for being a sick pervert. Now beat it right now or you are going to jail.

Right sarge see you later.

HEY WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME TOO !!!!. Fuck boy i nearly peed my panties when you grabbed me and shot us up here like a bat out of hell.

Well i didn't want my cock shot off and that hard ass tight bitch would of done it too. Now you blonde bitch back on your fucking knees and finsh sucking my cock. That's it rub your fucking snatch you cock craving whore. Swallow my entire cock you fuckibg bitch. Just use your mouth as you play with my balls. FUCK HERE I CUM UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU NEARLY BROKE MY JAW FUCKING MY MOUTH LIKE THAT AND WATCH THE HAIR PULLING TOO !!!!. FUCK I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER STOP COMING !!!!.

Now to get you out of that suit and i will show you what i can do to your body. Lets see those tits of yours oh yeah very nice indeed and now lets see your snatch now. I see you are a true blond. Nice snatch hair you got there and i bet you are very wet inside.

My pussy will be the greatest you ever had in your young life young boy. FUCK YOU ARE FINGER FUCKING MY PUSSY LIKE A SEX FIEND YOU TO STOP IT RIGHT NOW DAMM IT !!!!.

Stop this or that my under sex blonde bitch.

YOU GOD DAMM BASTARD I AM CUMMING LIKE A CHEAP WHORE OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. FUCK ME YOU ARE STILL FINGER FUCKING MY WET PUSSY AND YOU ARE SUCKING ON MY TITS LIKE YOU ARE GOING TO GET MILK OUT IF THEM !!!!!. Keep sucking them my young lover

I can tell you like having your titts sucked on and i bet you love having your nipples biten on and i know you will love this too. I can never get tired of sucking your hot damm tittys.

OH GAWD YOU DERANGE PEEVERT THAT HOLE IS OFF LIMITS, ITS A EXIT ONLY HOLE !!!!. TAKE YOUR FUCKING FINGER OUT OF MY ASSHOLE !!!!. YOU NEED TO STOP VIOLATING MY ASSHOLE YOU BASTARD, NOT EVEN MY HUSBAND DARES VIOLATE MY ASSHOLE !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK. !!!!. DON'T BITE MY NIPPLES SO HARD YOU YOUNG FUCKER OWWWWW STOP IT BEFORE YOU BITE THEM OFF YOU BASTARD !!!!.

I have to say you have one tasty snatch there blonde and you are one tight ass bitch. Your asshole must be cherry since i neatly didn't get my finger in it. Now i am going to fuck your sexy hot tits.

Easy with that fucking dick of yours my tits never been fucked by one so big and so thick before. Don't ever touch my asshole again or i am going to rip your nuts off your rock hard body. Shit your cock looks like a fucking missile between my sexy tits.

I always love fucking a hot pair of tittys and you have a nice set for a older bitch. These tittys of yours need to be fucked everyday. I am going to cum all over them and you will lick my batcum off them. I can feel my cum about to explode UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!.

STOP SHOOTING YOUR SPREM ON MY FACE YOU FUCKING BASTARD !!!!. FUCK I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING GET YOUR SPREM OFF MY FACE !!!!. Very funny using your fucking cock to whip your sperm off my face.

I figured a old slutty bitch like you would like a hot cum facial. I am sure it helps your skin look younger.

You are very funny little boy i ment you rubbing you rubbing your fucking cock on my face. Now comes the real test on how good you can pleasure real woman. Only way you can fuck me little boy is by making me cum by eating out the greatest pussy you ever had in your life.

Bring it to me sit on my fucking face you old bitch. I will eat the fuck out of your damm cunt. I will make you cum like crazy.

We will see about that little boy we will see, you sure have a boner for my ass they way you are playing with it. You are licking me pretty good i do have to say that, GET YOUR DAMM FINGER OUT OF MY ASS ALREADY THAT HOLE IS CLOSED DOWN !!!!. Fuck you sure are getting better at licking my pussy. FUCK ME YOU HAVE ME SO WET ALREADY HOW YOU DO THAT ????!!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING ALREADY OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

I told you i will make you cum now to make you cum again and again.

HEY LET GO OF MY THIGHS AND STOP LICLING MY PUSSY OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. OH PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CUM AGAIN OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!! OH GAWD NOT AGAIN OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. FUCK ME YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A WOMAN CUM LIKE CHEAP WHORE !!!!.

Looks like i ate the fuck out of your fucking cunt bet you never came like that before.

Never in my life have i ever came like that before in my life. Oh you can fuck me any way or were you want to as long as you don't eat me out again. I can't cum again or i will lose my mind. I can hardly stand after cumming so much.

Here lay over the ebge of the building while i fuck your brains out. FUCK you have one tight cunt your oldman must have a pencil for a cock.

OH FUCK YOU ARE STRETCHING ME OUT, MY POOR PUSSY WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN !!!!. I think its because your dick is a thick as a fucling beer can. I never had one so thick in me before n my life. Damm you are fucking me so hard and so fast.

You are a hot fuck alright and don't worry i won't forget about your hot tits. They are so hot and so soft i love playing with a hot set of tits.

You bastard you are squezzing the hell out of my tits, you have to go easy on my poor pussy. It can't take being fucked so hard and so fast. Never has my pussy been so wet before. FUCK I AM CUMMING ALREADY OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

I am not done with you yet, my cock is still hard and it wants more of your hot cunt. I will give it a nice load of my hot batcum in it. FUCK YOUR HOT CUNT IS SO WET AND SO FUCKING SOFT LIKE VELVET. You have one nice ass for a older bitch SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!.

You sneaky young bastard how did you know i love to have my ass spanked. Keep spanking my fucking ass boy and squeeze the hell out of my tits. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!!. GOD THAT FELLS SO GOOD THE PAIN IS SO GREAT !!!!!. KEEP FUCKING ME YOU DAMM STUD FUCK THE HELL OUT OF MY POOR SEX STARVED PUSSY !!!!.

You got it you hot fucking bitch and now to fuck the hell out of your hot golden hair cunt feels great wrapped around my hard cock. I can tell you love my hard cock in your fucking hot cunt.

Fuck me like sex starved whore i am, i need to come to your city and get fucked more often. Your young dick is just what i need. Yes oh yes i love your dick sliding in and out of my horny wet pussy.

HERE I CUMM YOU TIGHT FUCKING CUNT BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. You are thee hottest fuck i ever had. I am not done yet with you yet you sexy bitch and if you want i could set up a nice all young cock gangbang.

I would love that maybe a dozen young studs fucking the hell out of me. Oh please make me cum again batstud i need to cumm like the sex starved whore i am. OH YES I AM CUMMING OH FUCK H FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. That was so great stud you fucked me like a real man should. You sure fucked the hell out of me i am sweating like never before in my life. Hell you fucked me so hard even my asshole is hurting like hell..

It should with me putting my cock in your virgin asshole, nothing better than taking a anal cherry. You are one tight ass bitch that for sure.

WHAT NO YOU CAN'T SODOMIZE ME THAT'S SO DEGRADING TO WOMAN !!!!. NOOOOOOOO PULL YOUR DICK OUT OF MY ASS, ITS TOO BIG YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME !!!!. STOP IT STOP IT YOU GODDAM BASTARD STOP IT I AM NOT A WHORE YOU CAN DO THIS TOO !!!!. STOP IT YOU BASTARD MY ASSHOLE IS ON FIRE OH PLEASE STOP IT !!!!. 

You told me i can fuck you any were i want as long as i dont eat you out. So i am going to fuck our sweet virgin asshole. I am sure a hot ass bitch like you can take it. FUCK. your hole is so damm tight i can baerly get into asshole. YOU FUCKING GOD DAMM BASTARD YOU GOT ME AT MY WEAKEST MOMENT, AND YOU ARE RIPPING ME A NEW ASSHOLE !!!!. I BET YOU FUCK EVERY BITCH UP THE ASS !!!!. FUCK ME THE PAIN IS SO GREAT I WON'T BE. ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A FUCKING YEAR !!!!. I have to say your ass was made to be fuck and i love fucking it. My hard cock looks great up your shitehole, you are so fucking tight. Going to fuck you even harder now you blonde hair cock loving whore. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!. STOP FINGER FUCKING MY PUSSY YOU FUCKING BASTARD BEFORE YOU MAKE ME CUM AGAIN !!!!. YOU ARE A FUCKING SEX FIEND !!!!.

I am cumming you tight ass fucking whore UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Don't worry i am still hard as a rock and i am going still fuck you tell you pass out.

STOP IT YOU HAVE TO STOP IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, MY ASSHOLE HURTS LIKE HELL !!!!. OH PLEASE STOP FUCKING MY ASS. !!!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

Damm she did pass out, well i better take her to one my places so she can sleep.

The next morning Sue found herself in a strange bed and with a cock up her well used cunt. Her tits were covered in cum and her asshole hurt like the fires of hell.

OH YOU BASTARD I BET YOU BEEN FUCKING ME ALL NIGHT LONG !!!!. OH FUCK MY ASS IS STILL ON FIRE YOU FUCKED THE HELL OUT OF IT !!!!. STOP FUCKING ME ALREADY YOU FUCKER, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!.

Well i didnt want you leave my city without being totally fucked good and proper. For a older lady you are a hot fuck. HERE I CUM AGAIN UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I could fuck you everyday and not get tired of fucking you.

I bet you could you young bastard i bet you could. Are you done fucking me yet you horny bastard ????. 

Yes i am you sexy tight ass bitch.

Well could you get off me then and take your fucking cock out of me. Damm i feel like i been gangbang by over a hundred guys. I have to get cleaned up and get home you dirty boy.

I guess i could slide out of you and take a hot shower with you.

FUCK ME LOOK HOW MUCH CUM IS COMING OUT OF MY PUSSY AND ASSHOLE ITS LIKE A DAMM RIVER POURING OUT OF ME !!!!. I CAN HARDLY WALK YOU NEED TO HELP ME TO THE BATHROOM !!!!. FUCK ME i never had my brains fucked out like that before. You could brain fuck a hundred woman. With out breaking a sweat.

I see you are dressed and ready to go home.

Yes i am bat super stud if you ever in my city look me up and maybe we can fuck again. 

Sure thing i love fucking hot older bitches. 

A few months later Sue Storm was in her home while the rest of the Fantastic four were off planet for some super hero meeting and Sue stayed home.

Fuck i am so damm horny again i need to get my brains fucked out again i need bird boy to fuck me.

Then two hands grabbed Sues tits and she screamed like crazy.

Easy my sexy bitch its just me.i came for a visit.

FUCK ME NIGHTWING YOU MADE ME PISS MY PANTIES AND HOW DID THE HELL YOU GET IN HERE !!!!.

Thats a bat secret if i told you then i would have to fuck you to death.

I see well lets see you do it to me then fuck me to death bat stud. I been missing your young hard cock i nearly found me afew high school boys to come gangbang me. Well i am here now and i brought a friend with me, Robin come over here. Fuck me i didnt see him there so why did you bring him here ???. Well its not everyday a sexy older women gets to pop a bat cherry. So i figured you could take my little brothers cherry. How old is he fourteen years old. No mam i am fifteen years old. Well i see and its not mam my name is Sue and if i did fuck you you would definitely be the youngst boy ever had in my life. But Nightwing why me i am sure you know other older women to pop Robins cherry. I do know a few but they mite tell Batman and he be pissed at me he would clip my wings and my brothers aa well. I yet to meet The Dark Knight but i hear he scares everyone he meets. Well he is kind of cute and if he is half the lover you are i will die like the horny bitch i am. Thank you mam my lips are sealed, i can tell you if i said anything about tonight my big brother would bury me not even Batman could find my body. Does he know your in this city. Yes my sexy Sue but we are looking for information about one of our villians thats was spotted in your city Ok that does sounds good well Robin you ready to lose your baycherry. Have you done anything with a live girl before ????. I kissed one on the cheek before. Well come closer little bird and its time you kiss a real woman on the lips. MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF dang you are a very good kisser and smooth move squezzing my ass like that. Now lets try a french kiss. MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF, FUCK ME HE KISSES BETTER THAN MY HUSBAND !!!!. Sue i think its time you give my little brother a first class blowjob. You are right Nightwing lets get his young cock out of those tights of his. Lets see your batpole now OH FUCK ME HE IS NEARLY AS THICK AS YOU ARE AND NEARLY AS LONG TOO !!!!.


End file.
